


Шеврон специального отряда

by arekusandra



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekusandra/pseuds/arekusandra
Summary: Темерия стала свободной. Ну, как "свободной" - относительно. Вернон Роше занимается не ловлей скоя'таэлей в лесах, а управлением страной. Однажды ему сообщают, что солдаты совершенно случайно поймали Иорвета, который перед казнью очень хочет поговорить с Роше.Работа вдохновлена вот этой замечательной идеей: https://twitter.com/EdaWerness/status/1285143354863423489
Kudos: 13





	Шеврон специального отряда

Вернон Роше, держа в руке перо, склонился над документами. Половина из них была на всеобщем, половина — на нильфгаардском диалекте. Не о такой свободной Темерии он мечтал, но куда деваться. Приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть. Он поднял глаза на портрет императора и презрительно хмыкнул. Впрочем, Эмгыр далеко, Темерии предоставлена относительная автономия и все, казалось бы, успокоилось. Война закончилась.  
Поля вновь покрыты золотом пшеницы, деревни и города отстроены заново, налаживается торговля, мечи перекованы на орала, а копья на серпы. Но какой ценой? Темерские лилии теперь соседствуют на его шевроне рядом с черным солнцем. Но это лирика. Есть, например, бытовые проблемы — всю документацию приходится дублировать на нильфгаардский. А это время. И его, Вернона, умственный труд. Он, как и прежде, никому не доверяет и все важные дела предпочитает делать сам. Он знал Старшую речь в силу специфики прошлой работы, но диалект империи сильно отличался от языка эльфов.  
«Да куда ставить этот чертов апостроф? — сквозь зубы процедил он. С кончика пера упала жирная клякса. — Твою-то мать». Он смял лист и отшвырнул в сторону.  
В дверь постучали.  
«Генерал? — в щель просунулась голова Вильгельма. Славный малый. Вместе отсиживались в пещере близ Оксенфурта. Отлично ставит ловушки. — Хаэль керзаэр, как говорится!»  
«Да здравствует, да, — Роше улыбнулся. — Что-то срочное?»  
«Да я бы не сказал, командир. Просто дело одно есть», — Вильгельм мялся, что–то скрывая.  
Роше напрягся, но, не подавая виду, уверенно, с полуулыбкой, надавил: «Говори».  
«Поймали Иорвета».  
Улыбка моментально сошла с лица Вернона и, по ощущениям, в груди что–то оборвалось. Иорвет это как призрак из прошлого, как кто-то из другого мира. Для Роше он давно и надолго мёртв, и, теперь уже генерал-майор Вернон Роше, первый советник наместника Темерии, давно перевернул эту страницу. Как он дал себя поймать?  
Наконец Роше собрался с мыслями и непринужденно спросил: «А я при чем?»  
«Вот и мы с парнями так подумали, генерал. Но он за каким-то хреном хочет говорить с вами», — голова Вильгельма всё так же торчала из-за двери, чем очень раздражала Вернона.  
«Да зайди ты уже! — он резко вышел из-за стола, и все бумаги слетели на пол. — Расскажи нормально, где его взяли».  
Вильгельм прошмыгнул в кабинет и встал у стенки: «Совершенно случайно, недалеко от столицы, в лесах на западном берегу озера». Он почесал нос и, как бы между прочим, заметил: «Повесят его, завтра на рассвете. Как он наших ребят вешал, паскуда».  
Роше скрестил руки на груди и уставился в пол. Рисунок на ковре поплыл перед глазами, а в груди затянулся тугой узел тошноты. Вешал ли Иорвет? Вешал. Так и он, Роше, тоже вешал. И сжигал. И головы рубил. И животы вспарывал. По сути, они с Иорветом одинаковые. Роше машинально пробежал пальцами по нашивке. Половина в лилиях, на другой половине черно-золотым спрутом расположилось солнце. Его старый шеврон должно быть, все еще у эльфа.  
«Идем, поговорю с ним» — Вернон, казалось бы, всегда мечтал об этом моменте. Почему же он не чувствует радости? Почему ему так тошно?  
Весь путь до подземелий замка в Вызиме Роше знал, как свои пять пальцев и мог дойти до каждой камеры с закрытыми глазами в темноте. Открыть тяжелую дубовую дверь, и вниз по узкой крутой лестнице. Затем налево и прямо до конца коридора. Там два стражника. Спят, как всегда. Голова у Вернона была абсолютно пустой, он не думал ни о чем, ни единой мысли не промелькнуло у него в голове.  
«Вы бы с ним особо не цацкались, генерал», — Вильгельм шел сзади, насвистывая похабную песенку.  
«Не тебе решать», — в хриплом голосе зазвучала какая-то животная тупая злоба. Вернон не узнал сам себя, и это его напугало.  
«И то правда, командир, — Вильгельм, казалось, ничего не заметил, потому что как ни в чем не бывало, взял у стражника ключи и передал их Роше. «Камера в конце коридора. С видом на ихнюю любимую природу, так сказать», — Вильгельм расхохотался, ожидая, что Роше поддержит веселье, но тот был предельно серьезен.  
Коридор длиной в десять саженей был тускло освещен четырьмя факелами. Миновав его, Роше заглянул в камеру через маленькое окошко. И правда, Иорвет. Только без повязки, так что длинные каштановые волосы падают на лицо, закрывая глаза. Эльф сидит на полу, закованный в кандалы. Кажется, он спит. «Все вон отсюда!» — он жестом указал страже на дверь. Те, сонные и усталые, разминая затекшие мышцы, медленно направились к выходу из темницы.  
Вернон долго стоял, пытаясь попасть ключом в скважину, и наконец, распахнул дверь. Иорвет повернулся на звук шагов, волосы все так же закрывают лицо: «Роше?»  
«Ты хотел поговорить со мной, Иорвет?» — генерал подошел ближе и присел на пол напротив эльфа.  
«А, значит, я все еще могу узнать каждого из Синих полосок по шагам. Талант не пропьешь, — белые зубы сверкнули в темноте, когда он улыбнулся. Говорил он медленно и устало, совсем непохоже на Иорвета, которого Роше знал. Который на протяжении стольких лет был его личным врагом. Теперь враг повержен, но Вернон не чувствует облегчения и радости. — Как дела, Роше?»  
Мысли в голове Роше, до этого замершие, будто пчелы зимой, вдруг проснулись и закружились роем, так что боль застучала в висках.  
Он перешел на Старшую Речь, с трудом вращая языком: «Я выведу тебя отсюда». Звучало топорно и грубо, он давно не говорил на языке эльфов и было сложно произносить межзубные, гортанные и носовые. Иорвет хотел было что-то сказать, но Вернона было не остановить. Он не понимал, что на него нашло. Роше вскочил и стал кругами ходить по камере: «Мы сейчас выходим в коридор. Стражников там нет. В камере напротив есть потайной ход, на левой стене нужно нажать на самый нижний кирпич, ход ведет за город. Я выведу тебя, Иорвет».  
«Роше…»  
«Молчи! — Вернон топнул ногой. — Ты сохранил мне жизнь, тогда, во флотзамском лесу. Я тебе обязан. Я не хочу твоей смерти».  
Он не до конца понимал, что говорит, но чувствовал, что правда на его стороне. А это для Вернона всегда было превыше всего. Волею судеб они с Иорветом оказались по разные стороны баррикад. Но за годы борьбы, бессмысленного бега друг за другом по лесам, расстановки ловушек и стрельбы из-за деревьев, Роше стал воспринимать это все как соревнование, а Иорвета как… Друга? Вернона прошиб пот. Действительно, Иорвет стал ему другом. Эльф казался Роше единственным достойным противником потому, что Иорвет был его зеркальным отражением, такой же честный, преданный своему народу, готовый драться до конца. Из мыслей его вырвал тихий смех.  
«Что тут смешного? Поднимайся давай, пойдем!»  
«Роше, — эльф, потянувшись, встряхнул головой и густые пряди упали назад, — я с удовольствием покажу тебе, что тут смешного. Ты не представляешь, насколько я рад тебя видеть, дорогой друг».  
На Вернона смотрели пустые глазницы.  
Он шумно выдохнул. Испугался ли он? Нет. Он много куда более жутких вещей видел в жизни и никак на это не реагировал. Но сейчас голова у него просто раскалывалась, тошнота подступала к горлу, его бросило в холод. Шанс спасти Иорвета, вернуть ему долг за то, что тот тогда не убил Роше во Флотзаме, таял на глазах, утекал, как вода сквозь пальцы.  
«Я тебя спрячу. Дом в пригороде. Приставлю к тебе людей. Ты будешь жить».  
«Скажи мне честно, — Иорвет поднялся и прислонился к стене. — Ты с ума сошел? Я звал тебя за другим».  
Он провел рукой по перевязи, ощупывая нашивки. Наконец, найдя темерские лилии, он резко дернул. Хрустнули нитки.  
«Возьми, — он протянул шеврон. — Не хочу, чтоб его снимали с моего трупа».  
Роше взвыл. Длинноухая сволочь продолжает играть в благородство, даже будучи одной ногой в могиле. Вернон мысленно уже нашел людей, которые будут готовы помочь эльфу и посчитал, сколько ему будет стоить заткнуть всем причастным рты. Но Иорвет ни за что не примет такую помощь, и генералу от этого мучительно больно.  
«Вернон, возьми, — повторил Иорвет. — Возьми и уходи. Я был рад повидаться с тобой в последний раз».  
«Я тебе не позволю».  
Роше слушал, как кровь стучит у него в висках. Его бесила сложившаяся ситуация от начала до конца. Бесила своей полной безысходностью и безнадегой. Иорвет — единственная ниточка, которая соединяет его с прошлым, он его враг и в то же время он — самый лучший друг. И теперь он, абсолютно разбитый, беспомощный, но сохранивший остатки гордости, заявляет Вернону, готовому на всё, лишь бы спасти его, что не хочет, чтобы его спасали.  
«Хорошо, ты хочешь мне помочь, — эльф развел руками. — Я понимаю. Тогда добей меня».  
Роше не смотрел на Иорвета. Почему он не борется за жизнь? Белки всегда до последнего цеплялись за малейший шанс остаться в живых, так что же с этим-то не так?  
«Кто это сделал?» — наконец взглянул он на Иорвета.  
«Ты про глаз? Твои ребята. Я не знаю их поименно, да и узнать не смогу, сам понимаешь, в силу определенных причин, — он медленно сполз по стенке вниз и обхватил руками колено. — Да какая уже разница, Вернон?»  
«Низкого роста, зеленые глаза, нос картошкой и нет переднего зуба?» — отчеканил Роше. Ему важно было это знать, что бы там эльф ни говорил. Если это Вильгельм, то Вернон лично убьет его голыми руками.  
«Да, что-то вроде того», — в усталом слабом голосе прозвучало презрение, столь характерное для Иорвета.  
Вильгельм славный малый, определенно. Но Роше в один миг его возненавидел.  
Он молчал несколько минут, достав из ножен трофейный эльфский кинжал, и гладил пальцами холодное лезвие с гравировками в виде переплетенных роз. Это успокаивало. Иорвет смотрел на него и вдруг вымученно улыбнулся: «Все-таки ты мне поможешь».  
«Я бы никогда не подумал, что ты не захочешь жить. Это не похоже на эльфа».  
«У тебя ужасное произношение, — эльф улыбнулся. — И всегда было, кстати. Жаль, что я уже не смогу тебя научить».  
Роше ничего не сказал. В конце концов, лучшее, что он может сделать для Иорвета сейчас, если он считает эльфа своим другом, это исполнить его последнее желание.  
«Мне очень жаль, Иорвет. Если бы ты сам не попросил об этом, я бы никогда в жизни…»  
«Перестань, Роше, — он ухмыльнулся. — Я в курсе. Ты окажешь мне огромную услугу».  
Иорвет протянул раскрытую ладонь, на которой лежала нашивка Синих полосок. Роше аккуратно взял ее и убрал в карман, вложив в руку эльфа кинжал.  
«Эльфская работа, да? — Иорвет ухмыльнулся, пробежав пальцами левой руки по лезвию, а потом вдруг сразу посерьёзнел. — Спасибо, Вернон».  
Он ничего не ответил. Просто развернулся и медленно направился к двери. У выхода Вернон остановился и через плечо взглянул на эльфа в последний раз: «Va fail, Иорвет».  
«Мы обязательно ещё встретимся, Роше, я тебе обещаю».  
Вернон хлопнул дверью камеры и быстрыми шагами направился к выходу, сжимая в кармане шеврон. В горле пересохло. Что он только что сделал? Он молил богов, чтобы Иорвет использовал этот кинжал, чтобы перерезать глотки охране и сбежать. Он все ему сказал: камера напротив, дверь открыта, левая стена, нижний кирпич, ход выходит за город. Только бы он сбежал.  
«Ну как все прошло, генерал? — Вильгельм тут как тут. — Что этот ублюдок вам сказал?»  
Роше ударил наотмашь: «Субординация, мать твою!» Глядя на сплевывающего кровь мужчину, он процедил сквозь зубы: «Чтоб я тебя больше никогда не видел». Он сделал все, что мог. Оставалось только хорошенько напиться, чтоб голова болела от другого.


End file.
